Whiskey Lullaby
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Roderich hurt Gilbert very much, when he ended their relationship without any explanation and got married to Elizaveta. Now all of them have to deal with the consequences. GilbertxRoderich, RoderichxElizaveta Tragedy Inspired by the CMV with the same name


**This was inspired by the CMV of very talented group, ****Vändetta Cosplay****. All credits go to them. I recommend to go watch their video. **

There they were again. Walking down the street, looking happy. Or at least Elizaveta was happy. Roderich was smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He turned his head as he felt eyes on him. His eyes met with two red ones. He quickly looked away, the guilt in his face clear as a day.

He didn't see as Gilbert threw the cigarette on the pavement before crushing it under his foot and walking in the opposite direction. The albino was walking home, his eyes glazing over, when he remembered all those letters that were still in his drawer. And on top of all those was just short notice. _I'm getting married. _Nothing else. No explanation. No anything. And that was what was the most crushing thing of all.

Gilbert couldn't go on anymore. It was killing him from inside. Sucking the life out of him. He tried so hard to forget it. But he couldn't. He felt as if his heart was split into two. It was unbearable.

Gilbert pulled out all of the letters, reading them, fingers trailing that elegant handwriting, that unmistakably belonged only to one person. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. In times like this alcohol helped to easy the pain. But this time, it seemed only to worsen it. Gilbert threw the empty bottle of whiskey on the floor. He couldn't take it. Not anymore.

He stumbled to his brother's office, grabbed scrap of paper and scratched few words on it. Then he pulled out a drawer of the table out and revealed a gun, that he knew Ludwig kept there.

Gilbert returned to the living room and sat on the couch. His eyes fell on the letters and a sob escaped his lips. He raised his trembling hand and put the barrel of the gun to his temple. Without any hesitation he pulled the trigger. Blood sprayed the couch and beside him, his body falling sideways from the impact.

Empty half-lidded eyes were staring in front, never to see his brother returning home with his lover, shaking him in panic, his deaf ears never hearing the soft sound of his goodbye letter falling onto carpet, his still heart not hurting anymore.

Gilbert's funeral was simple. Just his family and friends. His body was buried near a summerhouse, where he and his brother used to spend their summer. The weather was clear, not a single leaf was moved in the soft wind. Few meters away was a daniel calmly nibbling at the grass.

Days flew around, and soon they turned into weeks, and then into months. It seemed that the normalcy of life returned to them. Elizaveta and Roderich tried to behave as if nothing happened. They spent their time together. They continued working, talking, or going on occasional dates. They were the perfect couple, supporting each other.

But there was a hole inside Roderich's heart. Hole that couldn't be filled by Elizaveta's love. Hole that was put there, the moment, Ludwig called him, telling him, that Gilbert killed himself. It was his fault. It was his burden to carry. Because he was coward. Homosexuality is a SIN, after all.

That were his thoughts as he watched Elizaveta going shopping. He walked to their shared bedroom and sat on the bed. He was hurting, so he took a painkillers, in hope, they would numb the hot pain inside him. His thought flew to all the times he spent with Gilbert.

….

_The first time Roderich saw Gilbert was at the summer house. It was Elizaveta who introduced them. Gilbert looked disinterested, but then he looked Roderich and stopped. His eyes traveled downwards and he smirked. Roderich looked unsure, but they shook hands anyway. _

_They spent much time at the summer house. And both of them enjoyed every single second of it. Their feelings came slowly, but strongly. It was Roderich who iniciated their first kiss. It was just innocent kiss, but soon it turned passionate. _

_They kept their relationship hidden from everyone. It suited them just fine. It was their little secret hidden in stolen hugs and kisses, in holding hands under the table, where their friends couldn't see and in dark nights spent together, which sometimes turned into hurried dressing when someone came, but it was fine. They loved every second of it. _

…...

Roderich was in agony. They pain his heart was too much to bear. He knew what to do. He wanted to end it, and he would do it, right now. He brought bottle of whiskey from the kitchen. Roderich shook the whole bottle of painkillers into his mouth and drowned them in the alcohol.

He was becoming weak, but he still wanted to look one last time on the face he loved so much. So he dragged himself onto the bed. Pulling Gilbert's picture from under his pillow. Roderich's body shook with sobs as he curled around the photo. Soon his grip on the sheets loosened and his lips sucked in one last breath, before becoming still.

That was how Elizaveta found her husband. She leaped to him in her panic, shaking him, trying to wake the man, but knowing inside, it was too late. He already departed to his desired place. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

The scene was similar to the one from few months ago. Though now there was one person less and one name on the grave more. Elizaveta set down rose down and turned to step away. Her eyes noticed two daniels nearby and her eyes widened in surprise. But then she smiled softly.

Everything would be fine. She could almost see Gilbert waiting there for Roderich with his hand outstretched, ready for his beloved to take it. Ready for their eternal journey together. She was happy for them.

**Daniel is an animal similar to reindeer. I'm not sure, if it's called the same in English… Also not sure if it's reindeer or daniel or stag or what in the video, but I went with daniel, so bear with me. If someone knows what that is, they are welcome to correct me. **


End file.
